Just One Kiss
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: All Gwen wants is just that kiss. One small peck is all she's been asking for. But she's never going to get it. He's got a girlfriend and she's invisible. They were never meant to be...
1. Chapter 1

**Just One Kiss**

**Chapter 1**

The young boy scurried across the grass of his front lawn, almost knocking himself out as he tumbled and landed with his head not even an inch away from the garden wall. However, that did not faze him one bit. He got back to his feet, ignoring the muddy marks all over his jeans, and tried to peer over the wall this time.

He was much too short, even on his tip-toes he couldn't see very much. On the other hand, what he could see seemed to be amusing him; A massive white van. There were men walking in and out of the van, taking things out and returning empty handed. They were taking everything into the house, or so the young boy presumed, across the street from him.

"Having fun, short stack?" A voice called behind the young boy. He didn't turn to face the girl; he kept his icy-blue eyes fixed on the top of the van. All of a sudden he felt his feet being taken from the floor and them being replaced on top of the wall. He could not see it all so clearly. They were taking the furniture into the house, just like he had thought.

"I thought you said no one was supposed to go into that house, Liv." The little boy whispered. He couldn't have been much older than seven with his black hair that fell into his eyes, and his bright orange t-shirt that had also been wrecked by the mud when he had slipped.

"I know, but now someone's bought it." The girl replied. She looked a lot like him, only she had blonde hair instead of black. And she was much older, at least fifteen years of age.

The young boy still seemed to be fascinated by the prospect of someone actually going into that house. For his whole life, in which he had lived across the street from the empty house, no one had ever gone inside there. It had always been there, without anyone living in it. But now someone was going to live in it.

"See those people" Liv pointed to a car that had just pulled up. Her young brother nodded. "They're gonna live there from now on."

A family of four stepped out of the small vehicle. There was a woman, two children and a toddler. No man of the house around.

"Why don't you go say hi, Dunc?" Liv asked. Duncan thought about it for a moment, and then shook his head.

"No way!" He replied, almost disgusted by the very thought. The baby was too young to talk, the middle child, a boy, was too young for Duncan to play with and the oldest was the worst; a girl!

A/N: Yep...Finally decided to get back to a DxG fic ;) LOL!

I bet a lot of you are now like 'WHEN DID YOU EVER WRITE A DXG FIC?' or 'SHE'S A DXC FAN! (Que hissing and booing HERE!)'...LOL! My last DxG fic was written in September...I know! That was AGES ago! LOL! And I may write a lot of DxC, but that don't mean that I HATE DxG. A lot of DxC fans aren't as horrible as you may think...LOL! I like and support both couples; therefore I shall write about both couples :) (I guess I just favor DxC more because they did come first in the show and have been around longer than DxG...)

This idea has probably been done before, that I shall not deny...But I swear I have not stolen it from anyone! I promise ya'll that now! LOL!

I actually REALLY like the idea I have planned out for this story :) I mean it; I like it quite a lot :) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Chapter 2

**Just One Kiss**

**Chapter 2**

The young girl sniffled as she ran from the rain. It was hard to escape as it just kept falling all around her. There was only one place she could think of; the jungle gym.

Her small legs almost caved as she ran all the way up the hill. It was a good thing she had done it when she had because the rain was now getting heavier, making the grassy hill slippery and muddy. The little girl could have easily fallen and injured herself greatly, but she didn't. She safely made it to the top of the hill.

She had seen the park from her house. It was sat proudly on top of the hill, and it had been the first thing she had wanted to go and see as soon as she had seen it form her new bedroom window.

So, the young girl skidded on the wood chippings under the colorful, metal bars of the jungle gym. She smiled at her success. In this new town the bars weren't low enough for her to hit her head on, which made her smile the most.

"Who are you?" Her success was short lived.

The young girl gasped, turning around to see a young boy. He had shaggy black hair and icy blue eyes that stared her up and down. His clothes were muddy, most probably from being out in the mud the rain was causing, himself.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked back, repeating what Duncan had said.

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second!"

The two stared at each other. The little girl's dark green eyes bore into the little boys icy blue ones. They were in a standoff to determine who was right and who was wrong, but neither seemed to be in a hurry to back down from the other.

But, ever so slowly, both of their eyes softened up, and so did the scowls on both of their faces. Their frowns started to curve into smiles and they both smiled at each other directly.

"Hi, I'm Duncan."

"I'm Gwen."

Gwen smiled brighter than before. She sat down on the floor opposite Duncan, neither taking their eyes off the other.

"How old are you?" Duncan asked, eyeing Gwen up and down again.

Her black hair was soaking wet, drenched from the rain. It was quite long, tied back with a pink ribbon, reaching down to her butt. She was wearing a denim overall, only it ended in a skirt instead of shirts. Underneath she was wearing a baby pink t-shirt with a few undone buttons in the front. They were drenched too. Her pink sandals were also wrecked from the rain.

"I'm almost eight." Gwen announced proudly. Duncan smiled.

"Me too!" He replied with enthusiasm.

They were both now smiling. Being sat in the shelter of the metal box underneath the jungle gym together felt right. They may have been seven, but they really did feel happy in each other's company.

"Gwen, do you have a best friend?" Duncan asked. Gwen shook her head. "Good, you can be MY best friend."

A/N: AWWWWW!

LOL!

Thank you to;

XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX: hehe! Thank you :)

HolyRiot11: Awww! Thank you sooo much :)

TWO REVIEWS! LOL!...Okay, so it isn't a lot...BUT! I think this is a good story and I shall stick with it...

BTW! I know 74 of you read the first chapter...Please review too! :) :) :)

So...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Chapter 3

**Just One Kiss**

**Chapter 3**

"Duncan!" The petite girl giggled. Her black hair was falling into her eyes as the two wrestled around on the bed. "S-Stop i-i-i-t!" Gwen cried out as the teenage boy kept on tickling her ribs over and over again.

Duncan finally collapsed onto the bed beside his best friend. The two were panting heavily, trying their best not to burst out laughing again.

Gwen had been living across the street from Duncan for five years now. In that short period of time, their friendship had only grown and grown. Duncan and Gwen were as close as close could be. They did almost everything together. Nothing was going to tear them apart.

"JUST MAKE-OUT AND GET IT OVER WITH!" A small voice came from another room in Gwen's house. The twelve-year-old rolled her eyes.

"SHUT UP, LIAM!" She yelled back at her younger brother, sitting up on her bed.

"Mommy said you can't say shut up, Gwen!" Came another small voice.

Gwen's even younger brother always had to join in on any conversation going on in the house, and it was usually to tell Gwen she was doing something wrong.

"MOM'S NOT HERE!" Gwen screamed back. That shut the two of them up. "Why does she always leave me with them?" She asked Duncan, flopping back down on the bed and turning her head to face him.

"I have no idea." Duncan replied, smiling.

He found it a good thing that he was the youngest out of his own three siblings and himself. But he was always there for Gwen whenever she was left alone in the house with her two baby brothers. After all, that is what best friends are for.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat at the dressing table, stroking her shoulder length jet black hair. Her face was turned into a sour scowl. The thirteen year old pulled open the top drawer with such a force that it almost came off in her hands.<p>

The teen girl fumbled around in the drawer, searching for the scissors. She knew her mother hid them there to stop her baby brothers from getting at them and seriously injuring themselves.

She finally found them. This was definitely what she wanted to do. She knew her mother was going to freak out, but she wanted to do it. Gwen was prepared to face whatever consequences her mother was going to throw her way once she found out, but Gwen just didn't care at that moment.

The dark haired girl pulled out the nearest hair tie and collected all her hair in her hands. Gwen felt too much like part of the 'in-crowd'. She didn't believe she had any individuality like she wanted at school. All the girls in her class had the exact same hairstyle as her, and her mother refused to pay for Gwen to get a new haircut.

She brought the cool blades up to her hair, taking in a deep breath for courage, before snipping across her hair in one swift movement. All of her black locks fell instantly to the floor, and Gwen smiled. She felt much better now.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Duncan yawned, opening up his bedroom window. Gwen was stood outside on the small roof, staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Gwen?" The teen boy blinked his eyes a few times, but he was sure it was Gwen.<p>

Duncan moved out the way so Gwen could climb into his bedroom at the early hour of the morning. Her face was bright red and her eyes were slightly puffy, with more tears brimming the edges.

"What...What happened?" Duncan asked, referring to her now short hair.

"I-I cut it." Gwen sniffled, rubbing her stinging eyes.

"You look beautiful." Duncan told her, wrapping his arms around Gwen. She looked like she had been through hell from her mother because of it, but she really did look beautiful to him. But that's what best friends are for.

* * *

><p>AN: HEY!

Hope you liked it :)

Thank you to;

xXBlueSariaXx: hehe! Thank you :)

justcallmesmiley: hehe! Thanks :)

XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX: hehe! I am sorry about the chapter length...I do usually write long chapters...But I can't seem to do it with this story, sorry. They may get longer as we go on, I'm not sure ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Roy: haha! Something tells me you want me to update this story? LOL! Thanks :)

Mari: Aww! Thank you :)

DemiGodLover: ahaha! That's wicked! I don't think I have ever met someone who supports DxC and DxG like me! LOL! Thanks :)

k99: Confused about what? hehe! Thank you :)

WHOOP! WHOOP! WOW! That's a lot of reviews to get in one chapter from everyone! YAY! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Chapter 4

**Just One Kiss**

**Chapter 4**

The small silver vehicle pulled up in front of the gates. Gwen sighed to herself. How many more times was she going to have to do this for him? She couldn't help but sigh again.

His smirking face came into view as the gates opened. His green 'hawk was still perfectly in place, his yellow duffel bag slung over his shoulder and he didn't look like he'd gotten in too many fights over the past three weeks.

Gwen didn't know why they didn't just keep Duncan permanently there. It wasn't like he spent more time out than in, because it was the other way around. Duncan Evans spent much more of his time behind bars than in front of them, and Gwen was getting quite sick of it.

The mohawked teen jumped in the passenger seat, smirking at the girl in the driver's seat. She only gave him an ice cold stare in return. There was nothing to be happy about. Even more of the very little time they had together had now gone to waste.

"What's up with you, Sunshine?" Duncan asked, not fully understanding why Gwen was in such a sour mood as she pulled away from the Juvenile Detention Center.

"'What's up, Sunshine?'" Gwen repeated, trying to keep her eyes on the road as she drove them both home. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Duncan rolled his eyes. Here she went again. "Duncan! I haven't seen you in three weeks! Then I finally get a call telling me to come pick you up!"

"Jeez, chillax, darling." Duncan mumbled, getting himself comfortable in the car seat.

"DON'T TELL ME TO 'chillax'!" Gwen snapped. Then there was silence.

Gwen and Duncan rarely argued, but when they did, they both knew it was serious. At least Gwen hoped that Duncan knew it was serious. She would never lose her temper with him if she could help it; he was her only real friend. The last thing Gwen needed was to lose Duncan, too.

"Duncan..." Gwen sighed, hitting her head on the steering wheel as they came to a stop at a red light. "How many more times am I going to have to do this?"

Duncan stopped and thought for a moment, something he didn't usually do. Duncan was never one to think before he did or said something, but he knew he had to say something comforting to Gwen. He didn't want to lose her either.

"Gwen...I..."But the words weren't coming naturally to him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her for a brief second. Only because the lights turned green and the asshole behind them kept honking his horn, did he let go.

"Duncan, you're turning eighteen in a few weeks' time...You can't keep this up." Gwen told him, starting to drive again. "One more step and you'll end up in jail. Do you want that?"

"No..." Duncan mumbled, knowing how right Gwen was. Though, he would never admit it to her.

The two drove back home in silence. There wasn't a lot to be said between them. Gwen was pissed and Duncan was sorry. Not a lot would have made the situation any easier, only harder for them both.

They hated it when they argued, it always drove them just that small bit further apart than they already were emotionally.

As soon as Gwen parked her car up by the side of her house, Duncan unbuckled the belt. He gave Gwen a small smile, trying to show her how sorry he really was. But she didn't even attempt to smile in return, or even look at Duncan for that matter.

"Thanks for the ride." Duncan told her.

"No problem..." She replied, getting out. As soon as they were both out, she locked the car up and opened up the side gate to her house.

Not even a goodbye was said between them. Gwen's mood was foul, but Duncan understood why it was. He sighed to himself, tossing his duffel bag over his shoulder and crossing the street to get to his own house.

The two had known each other for the past ten years, so why were things so awkward between them all of a sudden? Duncan had no idea, but he was sure it wasn't going to end well for him. It never ever did when Gwen was pissed with him...

A/N: That was a bad ending, I know...But I had no idea where to end it to...So I just went with it...LOL!

So! Sorry for not updating in a lil' while! No specific reason...Laziness...Forgetfulness...hehe!

CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP!

Thank you to;

KTDLover: haha! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: haha! You think just because it's not DxC my writing would suck? KIDDING! LOL! hehe! I'm hoping you like it :) Thanks :)

Roy: haha! Of course you were :) LOL! I have noticed ;) Thank you :)

XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX: haha! 'CLAPS AND CLAPS AND CLAPS!' LOL! hehe! It's okay! Really, I understand :) But we're only four chapters in so far, and I have to explain all the background details and write all the boring stuff in :) Hopefully it'll pick up with time and more chapters :) hehe! Thanks :)

justcallmesmiley: hehe! Thank you :)

BlackFingerlessGloves: hehe! Thanks :)

YAY! Thank you to EVERYONE :) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Chapter 5

**Just One Kiss**

**Chapter 5**

Gwen threw herself down on her bed. It was a deep shade of purple and she always just lost herself in it. It was a great place for thinking. Thinking about anything really. But right now, Gwen only had one thing on her mind; Duncan.

Duncan had once been her best friend. Ever since the two had met, they had always been best friends. Now things were different. Almost eleven years later and Duncan and Gwen had just drifted apart from each other. Things hadn't meant to end up that way, they just had. None of it was planned, but now Duncan and Gwen just weren't as close as they had been.

Gwen could only think of two reasons why that would be. A) It was High school. The law of the world said that all people change when they get to High school, either they went good or they went bad. Either way, they changed. Or B) Courtney.

Courtney was Duncan's girlfriend of the last two years of Gwen's agonizing life. The two absolutely hated each other. Courtney was always trying to get Duncan to spend a little more time with her, and a lot more time away from Gwen.

The Goth girl had a good reason to belief that Courtney didn't even love Duncan. Courtney was just using Duncan to get at Gwen herself. Of course, Duncan was smitten, so there was no point in trying to convince him otherwise.

All Gwen wanted was for things to go back to the way they had been when they had first met. The two had been young and foolish back then. They were so carefree and not a worry in the world. Now it was the complete opposite for the two of them.

"Hey, Princess." Duncan purred down the phone, flipping it open with one hand.

"DON'T YOU 'HEY, PRINCESS' ME, DUNCAN!" The angered teenage girl yelled back at him. "THREE WEEKS! THREE FUCKING WEEKS, DUNCAN!"

"Chill, babe, I'm fine. Not too many scratches and such."

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, DUNCAN!" The green haired boy rolled his eyes. Every warning was his last one with Courtney. She was uptight enough to even give him warnings in the first place. No normal girlfriend did that.

Duncan would have left Courtney long ago if she wasn't so smoking hot, and let him copy off her homework. There was no attraction to her on his part. On her part there had to have been, why else would she still have been with him?

Courtney hung up and Duncan was left face down on his bed. Life had changed for him. He wished it hadn't, but it had. He was no longer that young child who could just shrug anything off and go with his intuition. Whenever he tried that these days he always got in trouble.

Duncan got up from his bed. He had no idea what he was doing, but he walked over to the window and stared directly across the street. His icy blue eyes came in contact with her dark green ones, but Gwen quickly moved away from her own bedroom window.

The cold shoulder was something Duncan was used to with Gwen recently. Ever since he had told her he was going to start dating Courtney, things just hadn't been the same. Courtney and Gwen did not mix.

Duncan had tried to distribute his time evenly between his two girls, but one was always jealous of the other. It didn't work out and Duncan ended up leaving Gwen behind. He hadn't meant to, he just had. It was an accident. Duncan still cared for Gwen, and he always would. But girlfriends intended to come first with him. It was just the rules of the trade in his mind.

Of course, the rules of trade did always hurt the people he loved most.

A/N: This is WAY too late! I am sorry guys, I have been UBER busy recently with GOD knows what! hehe!

I do hope you forgive me :) I did also have a bit of writers block for a while. BUT! Now I know what's gonna happen...Sort of...LOL!

Thank you to;

XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX: hehe! I do have an idea going for now :) LOL! But thanks anyway ;) LOL! Thank you :)

KTDLover: ahaha! Yep...LOL! Thanks :)

justcallmesmiley: Yeah...The length of my chapters aren't too good for this story...Sorry about that one...Thank you :)

InsanelyCrazy3299: Aww! Thank you so much :) Uh...I shall try and write and app for you, if you'd like :) Thanks :)

DuncanandGwen4ever: hehe! Thank you :)

THANK YOU ALL!

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. Chapter 6

**Just One Kiss**

**Chapter 6**

School was awkward. Duncan usually gave Gwen a lift to school in the morning due to her wanting to be green and save the planet and other things that Duncan had no interest in. However, on this particular morning, Gwen had opted to walk to school before Duncan even got out of bed in the morning. This made it awkward in school for them both.

"Hey, Sunshine." Duncan whispered as he scooted himself closer to his friend in biology. "Where were you this morning?"

Gwen didn't answer. Answering would show that she was being broken down, and she refused to be broken down by Duncan.

There was a reason she was ignoring him. Gwen was hoping that Duncan would get the message that he needs to grow up if Gwen just ignored him. Okay, it was one of the more immature methods of things, but it did seem to working ever so slightly.

Gwen pretty much ran from the room after class. She was trying to avoid Duncan at all costs; of course, avoiding Duncan had its consequences too.

"Hey, Gwen." The preppy girl stood in front of Gwen, stopping her from walking anywhere down the narrow hallway between biology and English. Courtney did not look pleased to see the Goth girl one bit either.

"Hey, Courtney." Gwen replied, forcing herself to smile.

The two girls hated each other. Most people said it was because of Duncan. It wasn't. It dated all the way back to kindergarten when Courtney had taken Gwen's doll. The war had started there and moved onto elementary school with them too. Then Gwen had moved away at age seven and Courtney soon followed four years later at the beginning of seventh grade.

"I saw you and Duncan talking in Bio." Gwen raised her eyebrow. Were they really back to this conversation again?

"And? We're friends, Court." Gwen explained for what must have been the millionth time during the past two years in which Duncan and Courtney had been dating.

"You were getting very close..." Her onyx eyes were like slits on her face. Gwen wasn't in the mood for this again.

The conversation was the same every time Courtney thought she had reason to believe that Gwen and Duncan were more than just friends. Gwen was getting sick of all the accusations and all the lies.

"I'm going to be late for English." Gwen told the angered girl. The Goth tried to slip past Courtney quietly, that was not going to happen.

Courtney slipped her shoulder out; making it look like Gwen had barged straight into her. The prep looked outraged at what Gwen had done and retaliated by giving her a shove up against the wall.

Gwen fell with a thud. She was now pissed off. Violence was not what she wanted to go to, but it was what it had, had to come to. So, the angered Goth girl gave Courtney a shove right back, slamming her petite body into the opposite wall.

Soon the two were clawing at each other's faces, almost trying to gauge out the other's eyes. Hair was being pulled and practically ripped from one and other's scalps.

Kicking, slapping and punching soon followed and the two were just a pile of girl on the floor. They both stood their ground though, continuing to fight until;

"HEY!" One of the teacher's had finally found the two. "HEY, HEY, HEY!" He yelled, trying to pry the two apart. "BREAK IT UP, YOU TWO!"

A few students had started gathering by now, cellphone's put, recording the whole thing as it unfolded.

Eventually the male teacher had managed to pull Gwen off of Courtney, her being the smaller and lighter of the two. She was easily lifted off her feet and behind the teacher as Duncan came to the rescue and pulled his girlfriend back towards him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" The teacher yelled. Neither girl answered at first, but then they both started shouting at once.

"SHE STARTED IT!"

"I WAS SHOVED INTO THE WALL!"

"THIS IS ALL BECAUSE SHE'S A SPOILT BRAT!"

"SHE ALWAYS GETS HER OWN WAY!"

"THAT BITCH NEEDS HER HEAD SORTED OUT!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

A/N: hehehe! CAT FIGHT!

I'm not good at writing fight scenes...Did you notice that? LOL! I did try though ;) haha! SERIOUSLY! I'm quite tired right now...And hungry...I'm waiting on my dinner...And I'm waiting on my mom to get off the phone and find out if I can go away for a few days or not...;)

I know it's been a while since I updated this story...I am sort of losing my feel for this story, but I promise not to give up! Only gonna be a few more chapters though...I mean, I don't wanna extend it for too long...I have a lot better ideas in my head to write :)

Thank you to;

DemiGodLover: Yeah...Poor, poor Gwen...ahaha! Yeah, Court's one of my fav's too ;) LOL! Thank you :)

DaddysPrincessXXXX: Hi, Liv :D hehe! Yeah, I'm on YouTube! ChloeRhiannonX :) haha! It's okay! Thanks :)

DuncanandGwen4ever: haha! Duncan has to follow some sort of rules, right? ;) LOL! Thank you :)

justcallmesmiley: hehe! Thanks :)

xXBlueSariaXx: Yeah...I feel sorry for her too...Thank you :)

XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX: haha! Slap him whenever you wanna...I wanna slap him too ;) LOL! ahahaha! Thanks :)

Crestfallenfeline: haha! Awww...Thank you soo much :) ahaha! BIG WORD! LOL! Thank you :)

YAY! REVIEWS! LOL!

Thank you for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Chapter 7

_**Just One Kiss**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Gwen found herself sat outside the prinicples office with a small bag of ice pressed to her lip. Well, after ten minutes it was more like water in a bag, but Gwen couldn't exactly go back to the school Nurse and ask for more. She was being forced to sit outside the office and wait to see what Mr. Fisherson had to say on the matter.

Duncan sighed, plopping himself onto the seat beside his best friend. Gwen shifted uncomfortablly, almost trying to turn her back on him subtely. Why he was there, she had no idea. Duncan was better off seeing to his girlfriend in the Nurses department on the other side of school.

Of course, Courtney had gotten off scott free in the fight. Her parents paid a lot of money towards the school, meaning she was never going to get into trouble for anything. She was the perfect student. Gwen considered her to be the perfect bitch, but she could hardly argue that with the principle.

"A fight?" Duncan questioned. "Isn't that a little low by your standards?"

"She started it." Gwen mumbled like a five-year-old caught up in an argument over the last barbie doll in the store.

The goth was fighting a losing battle over Duncan. She would much rather just give him to Coiurtney because of the way he was recently, but Courtney, nor Duncan, was willing to just give it all up like that. If things were that simple, Gwen's life would not be half as dramatic as it was.

"Gwen..." The punk sighed again. "Please at least try and make amends with Court...I want my two best girls to get along." Gwen mentally gagged at the thought of being one of Duncan's best girls if Courtney was the other.

"I have tried, Duncan." Gwen whisper-yelled at him, not wanting anyone else to hear them. "She makes things a lot harder then they need to be and I do not want to be apart of her twisted, little game any longer!"

Gwen got up and moved down the row of seats, getting as far away from Duncan as she possibley could. He was not helping the situation as he still believed that the two could get along if they just tried. He did not want to end up having to choose between them.

Courtney may have been a very uptight and bossy bitch, but Duncan loved her. The two could be at each others throats one minute and have their tongues down them the next. Their relationship was unpredictable. Gwen, on the other hand, had been Duncan's best friend long before Courtney even became involved in his life. Gwen had been the one to stay with his through all of his previous relationships. But this one was different.

"Gwendolyn..." Mr. Fisherson threw Gwen's files down onto his desk, sitting himself down on the edge. The goth girl was sat on one of the seats, looking quite terrified through her eyes. "What was the true meaning ebhidn this fight?"

"I did nothing. Courtney shoved me, I shoved her back. It went down from there."

"You told me that, but wh-"

"It's a personal hatred she has had for me for years." Gwen simply replied. "If you want a better insight on it, go question her about it."

There was nothing Gwen could tell the priniple. Sure, she could have mentioned Duncan, but his record would not have looked any better. Plus, it was not just Duncan. The history between the two dragged on for a few years previously, and that was not going to be brought up either.

The principle sighed again, pinching his eyes together with his fingers. It had been a very stressful day and things were not getting easier for him so far.

"Okay, Gwendolyn." Oh, how Gwen loathed being called by her full name. "Since this was your first offence."

_'Offence?'_ Gwen thought to herself. _'There was no offence committed!'_

"I will not call your parents to come collect you and I will not be suspending you this time." Gwen let out a breath of relief. Her motyher being dragged into this was the last thing she needed. "However, I do expect you to serve an hours worth of detention tomorrow night and do not do something like this again. Now, get back to your class."

Gwen nodded her head, scarpering to her feet and rushing out the door. Duncan was long gone, but Gwen didn't care. She had luckily escaped fate that time, the only thing she could do now was try to escape Courtney.

A/N: YAY! NEW CHAPTER!

Thank you to i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven for getting my ass in gear on this story also! LOL!

Ya'll wanted an update, so ya'll got one ;) haha!

I was away at the weekend...That was why I disappeared for a few days, just in case you didn't know that...HOWEVER! I am back now and I do hope I can get to work on updating a few of my stories...This is the third one today! YAY!

Thank you to;

DuncanandGwen4ever: haha! Thanks...I thought it was terrible ;) LOL! Thank you :)

DemiGodLover: ahaha! Thanks :)

Sunshine-Midnight123: ahaha! Really? I thought it was terrible...LOL! Thank you :)

devindoughty0: LOL! I did try to get something in there ;) LOL! Of course she did ;) LOL! Thanks :)

BadassRockerChick: So glad you thought so :) Thank you :)

XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX: ahaha! LOL! I'd hate to face you in a fight...LOL! hahaha! Thanks :)

Crestfallenfeline: Yeah...That may have been a bad choicing of words...BUT I LIKED IT! LOL! ahaha! Thank you :)

ILikeTwizzlers: NEW CHAPTER HERE! LOL! Sorry it took a while...Though you did only ask today...LOL! I am never too busy to write...I'm just too lazy to write ;) LOL! Thanks :)

It is 23:05, I am tired and do not wish to run spellcheck at such an hour...Please excuse my horrible spelling...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Chapter 8

_**Just One Kiss**_

_**Chapter 8**_

The rest of the school day was a drag for Gwen. It was only three hours, but it was the worst three hours of her young life. Nothing but the fight was playing on her mind and all the teachers thought ti would be fun to constantly pick her to answer all the questions. Obviously, Gwen didn't know the answers and ended up in more trouble.

Courtney got of scot free for it all. She was sent home to 'rest' her pretty little face, Gwen was stuck in school with a badly injured jaw. It hurt her so badly to move it to talk or even eat her food at lunch. It sucked big time, she may ahev even broken it. Well, that was what it felt like to her.

By the end of the day, detention seemed like the best part so far. She couldn't speak, she was left alone to her own thoughts and no Duncan. Of course, Gwen should have known better. Duncan was in after classes every day for detention, why had she not realized that before?

The worst part was being assigned seat as they all walked through the door. Gwen was placed behind the punk, giving her nothing but a headches from the brightness of his mohawk.

"There is to be no talking, no morse code, no pencil tapping, no note passing. No forms of communication what-so-ever, is that clear?" Nurse Trimmer was not the most thretening person in the whole school, and Gwen had no idea why she was even taking that days detention, but no one dared to answer her.

The room was only full with five or so students. There was Buddy Clark, who was always selling fake hall-passes, Nina Catalini, who never knew hen to put down her five bejeweled cell phones, Oscar Lott who got himself detention every day just so he wouldn't have to go home and face his parents and then there was Duncan and Gwen.

"Good, now-" But Nurse Trimmer was cut off by the intercom system.

"Nurse Trimmer, we need you back in the infirmary. We have a student emergency." It was after school hours, Gwen had no idea how there could be a student emergency if there were no students in the school. But no one tried to go against the intercom speaker, they were usually right.

"No talking!" Nurse Trimmer snapped at the small group of teenagers. "I'll be right back." She quickly rushed from the room, and it was a very unlikely thing that they were all going to be quiet.

Buddy started raiding the Geography teahcers desk, needed a good look at the new hall-passes so he could make more conterfits. Nina was instantly on all five phones at once and Oscar had brought a book to keep himself occupied.

Duncan did what Gwen had been hoping he wouldn't; he turned to face her. Gwen cringed on the inside, his smiling face made her do that all the time. Sure, it was a cute smile, but Duncan was not a smiler.

"So, Gwen." The punk whispered slowly. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"It's about time that you picked a side, Duncan!" Gwen hissed quietly. "Me and Courtney are never going to get along and you need to pick a side. You can go with her and never speak to me, your best friend for the past elevn years, ever again or you can pick Courtney, just another girl in your long list of 'hotties', to spend the rest of your miserable time alone with." The goth girl had no idea where that had come from, but she was glad she had said it. Duncan needed to hear it and no he knew.

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Gwendolyn?" Gwen quickly looked up to see that Nurse Trimmer was back standing in the doorway. Everyone had silently gone back to their last positions, but Gwen had still been talking the whole time.

"Detention tomorrow night also." Gwen groaned, slamming her head on the desk. Things could not have gone any worse for her, could they?

A/N: Short? YES! Why? Laziness...Yeah...

But at least it is a new chapter, right? LOL!

I wanted to get this up as part of my 'Update as much as you can today' stratedgy :D haha! So far we have Girl on the Move and Just one Kiss updated! YAY! I'm gonna go or a walk and come back and update The Last Ending and Missing Scenes! YAY! LOL!

Thank you to;

XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX: haha! Maybe in the future ;) LOL! ahaha! Yes...Yes Duncan is ;) LOL! ahaha! Fair point! Why would you wanna fight me? I ain't done anything wrong...Awww! Thank you ever so much! You're awesome too! hehe! Lovey dovey will be coming soon, I promise ;) Thank you :)

DuncanandGwen4ever: Yeah...Courtney always get what she wants...Little spoilt brat...LOL! haha! Thanks :)

DemiGodLover: Of course Duncan's blind! He's a guy afterall! LOL! Thank you :)

Iluvpurpleandblack99: haha! No...Gwen shouldn't have gotten punished! But she did...It sucks...LOL! ahaha! Good guessing ;) Duncan was there...LOL! ahaha! Thanks :)

YAY! REVIEWS! I love you all a lot more than you realize it!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

No spellcheck was used on this...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. Chapter 9

_**Just One Kiss**_

_**Chapter 9**_

After yet another night of detention, Gwen was just ready to collapse. Somehow Duncan hadn't been there, which must have been a first. But at least Gwen was away from him for once.

Sure, she still thought of Duncan as that best friend who she loved to be around, it was just Courtney. She had no idea why they were even together, but it was very clear to Gwen, Courtney had won.

Gwen had asked Duncan to pick either her or Courtney; he had very clearly gone for Courtney. There was no doubt about it as he had point blank ignored her ever since detention. The two had walked different ways home, they had sat on opposite sides of the classes they had together.

The Goth girl was starting to hurt. The pain of not having Duncan in her life was agonizing. Duncan had always been there for her. Ever since the two were seven years old, the two had been inseparable.

"Who are you?"

The young girl gasped, turning around to see a young boy. He had shaggy black hair and icy blue eyes that stared her up and down. His clothes were muddy, most probably from being out in the mud the rain was causing, himself.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked back, repeating what Duncan had said.

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second!"

The two stared at each other. The little girl's dark green eyes bore into the little boys icy blue ones. They were in a standoff to determine who was right and who was wrong, but neither seemed to be in a hurry to back down from the other.

But, ever so slowly, both of their eyes softened up, and so did the scowls on both of their faces. Their frowns started to curve into smiles and they both smiled at each other directly.

"Hi, I'm Duncan."

"I'm Gwen."

Gwen smiled brighter than before. She sat down on the floor opposite Duncan, neither taking their eyes off the other.

"How old are you?" Duncan asked, eyeing Gwen up and down again.

Her black hair was soaking wet, drenched from the rain. It was quite long, tied back with a pink ribbon, reaching down to her butt. She was wearing a denim overall, only it ended in a skirt instead of shirts. Underneath she was wearing a baby pink t-shirt with a few undone buttons in the front. They were drenched too. Her pink sandals were also wrecked from the rain.

"I'm almost eight." Gwen announced proudly. Duncan smiled.

"Me too!" He replied with enthusiasm.

They were both now smiling. Being sat in the shelter of the metal box underneath the jungle gym together felt right. They may have been seven, but they really did feel happy in each other's company.

"Gwen, do you have a best friend?" Duncan asked. Gwen shook her head. "Good, you can be MY best friend."

Gwen could only wish for life to be as simple now as it was back then. Back when all other girls had cuties and Duncan wouldn't go near anyone. He would always send Gwen out on his stealth missions if it meant being around a girl.

Those days were the ones Gwen longed to be back, but they were never coming back. Ten years had passes and they had both grown up and grown apart.

A/N: Sorry again for shortness guys, I was in a very big writing mood this morning and then I had a family visit...Now my aunt and cousin have pissed me off...That's all...I am sorry...

And yes, most of this was taken from chapter 2 because I can't be bothered to write a lot for this...

I am losing my spark for this story too...I've been losing a lot of spark for certain stories lately...I think I'm better off sticking to DxC ones from now on...Maybe the odd DxG or TxC oneshot...I'm better at writing DxC to be honest...

Oh well...I won't quit this story! I promise you that I'll finish it for you all! But it may not be that much longer...Sorry...

Thank you to;

XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX: hahaha! Yep...Courtney gets it all...It sucks! But that's life...haha! Thank you :)

InsanelyCrazy3299: ahaha! Me too ;) LOL! Thanks :)

DuncanandGwen4ever: Yeah...Gwen always gets pushed down...Poor, poor Gwen...LOL! Thank you :)

Iluvpurpleandblack99: Awww! Really? YES! An actual chapter where I can spell things right...LOL! ahaha! OMG! Me either ;) LOL! I suck at guessing...ahaha! Yeah...Fighting SUCKS! It's the most pointless thing in the world...Hey, its okay :) I'm always up to listen to anything you wanna say :) hehe! It's my pleasure :) Thanks :)

xrainbowninjax: YAY! Thank you :)

AnimeLover975: hehe! Aw! Thank you :) Yeah...Spellcheck is hard for me to use with my laptop, though I do use it most of the time! And I can't proof read my own work...That is my one writing flaw, I have to leave the chapter for a good few weeks before I can reread it! Sorry about that...Thanks :)

WHOOP! WHOOP!

I love you all ever so much!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Chapter 10

_**Just One Kiss**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_Don't turn away, don't close the door  
>I couldn't take it<br>We've got find out for sure  
>Before there's no turning back<br>If this is a start of the end of the road  
>I've got ask before you go<br>_

The teen boy was not about to give up. Even if it meant standing in the pouring rain, his whole body was getting soaked and his mohawk going limp. Gwen was worth the fight to him.

Duncan's fists were bright red by the time he gave up on knocking. No one was going to answer the door to him, mostly because Gwen was the only person home that early on a Saturday morning.

The punk knew she wasn't going to answer the door. Yes, she was definitely out of bed as Duncan had seen her fiddling with her hair in the mirror from his own bedroom window, but there was a slim chance that she was ever going to answer the door to him.

Gwen had moved on. Duncan had been told to pick between his two girls and he had only wanted some time to think it over, Gwen obviously thought it meant he had picked Courtney.

"I'm not going anywhere, Gwen!" Duncan shouted up to her open bedroom window, his face getting caked in cold raindrops. He continued knocking on the door; it must have been getting irritating by now.

Duncan had been doing a lot of thinking, a shock, yes, but he really had. Duncan had a lot to think about as he had sat and sulked up in his bedroom ever since he had gotten home from school the day before.

The teen boy needed to sort his life out, he needed sort his girls out. Gwen was his best friend. Ever since they were seven, Duncan and Gwen had been there for each other. They were best friends, that was their duty, to stand and protect each other against everything.

Courtney, on the other hand, was a passing phase. Girlfriends came, girlfriends went. Best friends were forever.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, DUNCAN!" Gwen screeched, swinging open her front door to see him at last. The knocking was annoying and Gwen knew that Duncan wasn't going to give it up.

"NO!" Duncan yelled back, before clearing his throat, realizing he hadn't meant to shout. Gwen tried to shut the door on him, not caring about what he had to say, but he quickly moved his foot to be in the way.

"No...I'm not going anywhere, Gwen."

"You've got Co-"

"Courtney?" Duncan finished for her. "No, I have you. Courtney is not going to be around forever." Gwen raised an eyebrow at her best friend, what had gotten into him? 2You were right, Gwen. As much as I hate to admit it, you were right. I have been nothing but an asshole to you...I'm sorry."

Gwen was in shock at first. Duncan...Apologizing...It was an unheard of thing. But there he was, doing it. Duncan had apologized to Gwen and now all she could do was smile. And pounce him.

The Goth girl wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck, nesting her head on top of one them. She pulled him as close as she could. They hadn't hugged in what felt like an eternity and it felt good to do so again. Duncan snaked his arms around Gwen's waist, holding her as close to him as he was to her.

The rain kept on pouring down, but neither seemed to give a damn anymore. They had each other again, that was all that mattered.

Gwen moved her face backwards, but the two kept their arms in place. That did mean that there wasn't a long way back Gwen could do, making their noses rub alongside the others. Gwen blushed, but Duncan smirked.

He closed his eyes and crashed their lips together. Gwen's own eyes went wide from shock, but that didn't mean she didn't like it.

This was what she had been hoping for; this was what she had been planning on her entire life with Duncan. Falling in love with your best friend is a cliché, but that didn't matter to either of them as they stood in the doorway and kept on kissing to their hearts content. This was their happily ever after, after all.

_If I could have just one kiss  
>If that's all it is, I know that is over<br>If I could have just one kiss  
>If there's something more<br>We could start over_

* * *

><p>AN: I think that was a pretty sweet ending, don't you think?

I know it's pretty rushed, but I really can't think of anything better right now...And I don't want to leave this story for too long because otherwise I'd forget about it...So I thought I end it here...Now...Sorry...

It's been a good run though :) I have quite enjoyed this story :)

If I do ever think of a new DxG story, ya'll will be the first to know ;) LOL! I promise xD

hehe!

OH! Song is Just One Kiss by Nick Carter. I finished writing this chapter just now and I typed in Just one Kiss lyrics...A BUCNH of songs came up, but this one stuck out to me...I think it goes with the flow of things...Don't you think? LOL!

Also I am now listening to it on YouTube...It's not what I expected it to be...But I like it :) LOL! It's the sort of song I would put in the credits if this story was a movie...LOL!

Thank you to;

XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX: Aww! Thanks :) LOL! It's not that I prefer DxC...I just find them easier for some reason...I dunno...Maybe because there has been more actual DxC on the show than DxG...I dunno!...LOL! I did try to complete it :) I hope you think it is complete now...hehe! ahahaha!  
>Dork or not, I appreciate it ;) LOL! Thank you :)<p>

DuncanandGwen4ever: Sorry...I am out of plot for this story...I am out of feeling for this story...Anything past this would be rambling nothingness...Seriously...Awwww! Thank you! If I do think up a DxG story again, I will write it...They just don't come that often to me...Sorry...Thanks :)

Iluvpurpleandblack99: LOL! Sorry...I know I did cut this short...I am sorry...I've just run out of it now...Sorry...LOL! Nah, I'm not in need of a beta...No matter what, I have just finished with this story now. Nothing else is gonna work, but thanks for the offer :) Thank you :)

xRainbowNinjax: I didn't quit! I did finish the story! That's an achievement...Right? Awwww! Thank you ever so much! :D Thanks :)

I am sorry to say that this is the end...I really am...I do like this story...I do like DxG...BUT! I have to end it here...Sorry guys!

My Rocking Reviewers are;

XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX

HolyRiot11

xXBlueSariaXx

justcallmesmiley

Roy

Mari

DemiGodLover

k99

KTDLover

pomtdwt/KlaineLuneville

BlackFingerlessGloves

InsanelyCrazy3299

DuncanandGwen4ever

DaddysPrincessXXXX

Crestfallenfeline

Sunshine-Midnight123

devindoughty0

BadassRockerChick

ILikeTwizzlers

Iluvpurpleandblack99

xRainbowNinjax

AnimeLover975

WOW! Thank you all EVER SO MUCH! I love you EVER SO MUCH!

And I have quite enjoyed meeting and getting to know you a bit :) It's always nice to have different reviewers for different stories :D Sooo...Thank you :)

Thank you for reading, please review :)

Love and Peace for the final time,

ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
